poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch Episode 77 transcript
(This Day) Man: This is the line for Pretty Space Guardian Sailor Piers' limited edition figure! Inaho: I'm so excited! Ryder: Me too! Let's go and get it! (The line is moving and the Girl and her Friends is the Last one) Man: We're now sold out of the Sailor Piers limited edition figure! Inaho: Ahhh! What? Why?! The person right in front of me bought the last one?! This is the worst! I just wanna go hide for the rest of the day! I'm gonna go home and sleep. Kim: There might be more next time. Voice: Come on and buy me... Ron: What's that? Inaho: I'm so out of it now I'm hearing things. This is bad, I've gotta go home. Voice: Come on and buy me...Buy me right now... Inaho: Space Watch? Whoa, it lets you communicate with aliens?! I've never heard of this! I've gotta get it! Here! Penn: We want to buy 15 Watches. (She offers the man) Man: Huh? Sashi: Is there a problem? (The Youkai appears and shoots him to make him give them the watches for the purchase) Man: Thanks for your purchase! Thanks for you purchase! Have a good day! Welcome! (They left the store) Inaho: Well, whatever! This makes today my lucky day! Space Watch!! Rocky: Do you think they will work on the puppies? Kim: Let's try and see. (putting the watches on their wrists) Rubble: It fits perfectly. Chase: But does it tell time? Marshall: I'm not sure. Skye: They don't have any times in the watches. Zuma: Or the numbers. Runt: Maybe it looks like a time machine. Chicken: I don't think so. Abby: It is not magic either. (They all went back to the Girl's Apartment) Inaho: I'm home! Mom: Welcome home! Inaho, make sure to wash your hands. (The Boy came out) Boy: Mom, Inaho bought some weird thing again! Inaho: It's nothing! Just some stationary! Boy: It's really big! (Inaho growls and closes her door) Boone: What will we do, Inaho? Inaho: Well, time to look at my spoils! Ryder: If you say so. (She opens the instructions) Inaho: How to communicate with Aliens...When the time comes, you will likely be able to communicate with aliens. No way! Ron: What does that mean? Inaho: Wait, something like that isn't just gonna happen out of blue. I've gotta be patient and wait for it to happen. Chicken Little: (in Winnie the Pooh's voice) How long will that take? Rubble: (in Eeyore's voice) Days, weeks, months, who knows? (Youkai is possessing Inaho and her Friends) (Next day, at the school) Kids: Good morning! Nate: Morning! Girl: Space watch? Inaho: Yeah! The manual said you can use it to communicate with aliens! Girl: No way, don't tell me you believe that Inaho... Inaho: I can't wait till the time comes when I can actually use it! Of course I bought this kind thing, cause I love sci-fi! (Girl gives her a look) Inaho: Wha...What's with that look...No way... (She turns to look at her watch and looks back) Inaho: Don't tell me I ended up buying some bootleg again...I was just kidding! I don't even like weird stuff like that so I was just joking around! (Yokai possessing the girl) Girl: (smiles) Right? Ryder: Do you think you can go with her? Rocky: No, Ryder. The sign maybe says no dogs allowed. Chase: We have to wait until she comes back. Chicken Little: Let's wait. (Later at school) Ryder: I will go and check on her. Chase: I will wait for you with my friends. (At classroom) (The teacher writes on the chalkboard) Inaho: Now that I think about it, there's properly no such thing as a real Space Watch...I didn't think that store would sell bootlegs! Aurgh, I've been tricked again! (Pressing the button) What am I gonna do... (The Youkai appears) Inaho: Huh? (Pressing the button once more) (The Youkai appears again) Inaho: Whoa, what was that? No way...was that...an a-a-alien?! An alien is here!! (The students look in surprised) Teacher: What is it, Misora? Inaho: Ah, I'm sorry! It's nothing! It's finally happening, communication with an alien! I can't believe it's happening! (An hour later) Chase: You're ok, Inaho? Inaho: It was happening! An alien is here! Zuma: An alien is here? Rubble: What alien? Skye: What kind of alien? Inaho: It looks like a bear. Ron: We will talk about this. Come on. Let's get home. Inaho: Ok. (They went back home) Inaho: I'm home! (They enter her room) Inaho: There it is! This one! Kim: You say you saw an alien? Inaho: I saw it in the classroom. (pulls her book out) "Aliens are already among us"...Wait, does that mean that light is some kind of alien radar? That's amazing, whoa! (She lays on her bed) Inaho: "Aliens don't like being seen by a lot of people...So they tend to only communicate with one human being." Chase: So are you sure you will communicate with an alien? Inaho: We have to find out. Alien! It's just me in this room! You can come out now! Rubble: Who are you calling? There is nobody here but us. Youkai: Got it! Inaho: Ah right, I should use this! (They uses their watches to shine the light) (The Youkai jumps around the room) Inaho: Guess it's not here... Marshall: Nothing. Youkai: You, are you doing that on purpose, dani?! Rocky: There's one! (They shines the light on the Youkai as it appears) Inaho: Wha?! Ron: Whoa! No way! Inaho: Are you an alien?! Youkai: I suppose, dani. Ryder: It does look a little like an alien. Chicken Little: I don't get it. Inaho: Oh my gosh! Thank goodness! I thought I had been tricked into buying this! But why didn't you show yourself sooner? Youkai: Well, I was...preparing, dani. Inaho: Preparing? Youkai: It took me all night to prepare this form, dani! Inaho: Wait, you look more like an astronaut than an alien...I mean, aliens look a lot like octopuses! Youkai: That's different, dani! Inaho: How? Youkai: Uh, well, to pay proper respect to you humans, We choose to wear similar outfits to when you come to space. Ron: Really? Inaho: Whoa, I can't believe aliens think about that! So polite! Youkai: You can say that, dani. (A Yokai possesing Inaho) Inaho: So? Why did you come here? You've gotta be here to invade the earth, right? It's kinda cliche but...! Ah! I've read that there's aliens that want to observe human culture...And that aliens have like super advanced technologies! Youkai: Ah, th-that's it, dani... Inaho: Anyway! What planet are you from? Wait, don't tell me you're migrated here from some far away star! All because of some disaster that's made your home world uninhabitable! So, what's gonna happen to earth?! Marshall: Inaho! It's not the end of the world. Chase: The aliens are not going to attack us. Inaho: Oh. I know that. Youkai: You...really like space, dani? Inaho: So, were any of those right? (shaking him) Why're you here? (It lies on the floor) Youkai: I can't take this sci-fi geek stuff anymore, dani. Ron: Go on. Tell us. Youkai: I thought this would be easier if I said I was an alien, but...I've gotta tell the truth, dani. Inaho: The truth? Youkai: I'm USApyon! I'm no alien. I'm a Youkai! Kim: A Youkai? Inaho: USApyon? Chase: USApyon, the Youkai? Inaho: Wha...you're not an alien? That's so disappointing... Chicken Little: Why, he is not an alien at all. Runt: He is not invading earth. Abby: Then where did he come from? USApyon: Youkai are just as interesting, friends! Inaho: Wait, why did the space watch let me see a Youkai? USApyon: Well, actually it's not a space watch, but a Youkai Watch, dani. Chase: Youkai Watch? USApyon: Yup. It's the newest model of Youkai Watches. Rubble: What is Youkai Watch? USApyon: The Youkai Watch U Prototype. It's an amazing device that lets humans and Youkai communicate. Inaho: So, it's not a Space Watch...? USApyon: I told you this is just as interesting, dani! Inaho: Yeah, yeah, it's interesting I guess. Ron: I guess so too. Kim: I think we can trust this Youkai. Ryder: It is cool though. Sashi: I think we can communicate with Youkai. Boone: So, this is the Youkai Watch. Penn: We will believe in it. USApyon: That's great. And here. Inaho: What's this? USApyon: If you use medals like these, you can summon Youkai. Go on and give it a try. I'll be out here, guys. Ryder: What should we do? Marshall: We will put the things on. Rocky: We will try. Chase: Here goes. (They put the Medal on the Youkai Watch) Voice: Ladies and gentlemen! Usurakage Family! (A Rock and Roll band appereas as USApyon does) Youkais: (sings) Usurakage Mischievous USApyon: USApyon! Zuma: He's back? Marshall: That was quick. Chase: Yep. He is a Youkai. Rocky: It seems...kind of off though. USApyon: Why aren't you interested in this, guys?! Inaho: Oh, Youkai! (She pulls the book out and reads) Inaho: DeDeDe no Detarou! Zuma: I though Youkai were in this book. Ryder: (in Sora's voice) So, this is the Youkai that we don't know about? A Youkai disappears somewhere? 'Cause I guess... USApyon: (in Mickey's voice) You seem confused. There's lot of different Youkai. I'm a Murrican Youkai, which aren't very like Japanese-like Youkai. Kim: Murrican Youkai? Ron: It sounds mysterious. USApyon: Aurgh! This isn't the time to be talking about that! I need to get to the point! I have a request for you! I'm looking for someone! Inaho: Wha? I don't wanna help. Kim: (in Tiana's voice's) Look. I'm sorry. I'd really like to help you, but we have no idea what you're talking about. USApyon: Oh come on! At least listen to my details! Ryder: We are not detectives. USApyon: Well, your friend here is sci-fi geek, right? If she really likes sci-fi, she'd be really interested in this person. That's why I contacted you, dani! Inaho: Wha...why? Penn: What are you talking about? USApyon: That person has a close connection to outer space. Rubble: So who is it? USApyon: That's person's name is... (Inaho and her Friends gasp screaming) USApyon: I didn't say anything yet, dani. Inaho: Yeah, but this is how I supposed to react, right? USApyon: I'll try this again. That person's name is... (USApyon, Inaho and her friends scream) Inaho: Why are you surprised? USApyon: I thought about it and wanted to do it too, dani. (Inaho turns) Don't give me that! You're the one that made me start over! Runt: What is his name? Who is this person are you talking about? USApyon: It's the famous...Professor Hyuuri! Inaho: Who? USApyon: No way, you don't know him, dani? Inaho: Well, I think we've heard of him, maybe...sorta... USApyon: Maybe?! Professor Hyuuri is one of the most famous space engineers at Johnson Space Lab, dani! He's a chief executive! This is a photo of him. Ron: Now I get it! He is the one who is professor. Right, Inaho? Inaho? Inaho: Haha, no way, DeDeDe no Detarou is hilarious now too! USApyon: You...when people are talking...You shouldn't be reading manga, dani! Inaho: But why would he be here in this town? USApyon: That's kinda a long story, dani. I've never told anyone before. Kim: Come on, USApyon. You can tell us. USApyon: Well, all right. I'll start from the beginning, at the rabbit pen. Inaho: Hahaha, Ittan-soumen! That's hilarious! USApyon: You...(growls in anger) (Black fog appears inside his helmet) (The red eyes appear) (USApyon is using his Ray Gun and blasted Inaho and Her Friends) Inaho: (USApyon shooting at her) Ok! I'll listen! I promise! Kim: Thank you. Now can you pay attention to USApyon? He is telling us his story. Runt: Are you Darth Vader?! USApyon: Tch, I'll start from the beginning again, dani. I'll start from a rabbit pen. Girl #1: So cute! Girl #2: That one's adorable too! Girl #1: What's that thing? It's not a rabbit. Girl #2: Looks gross. USApyon: (narrating) I somehow ended up in a rabbit pen, and it seemed like no one would ever adopt me, dani. Rocky: Huh? Chase: You kind of look like Namekichi... USApyon: What's a "namekichi", dani? Wait, I'm the one talking here! Chase: Sorry. Please go on. USApyon: (continues narrating) One day, after such a long time...Professor Hyuuri adopted me, dani. Hyuuri: Wanna come with me? A bright, shining future is waiting for you. Inaho: Looks like you got chosen to be an animal astronaut. USApyon: No, I didn't! It was different, dani! Professor Hyuuri and I are friends! Hyuuri: You must be the happiest pet in the world. Outer space is such an amazing place. The possibilities are endless out there. You'll be able to see a world no one else has seen before. USApyon: (narrating) I love Professor Hyuuri, dani. Inaho: But they were just gonna use you for an experiment though, right? USApyon: No, they weren't! We were best friends, dani! We had a shared dream! (pants calming himself down) Inaho: But why would that guy be here in Japan? Ryder: We promise we won't interrupt. USApyon: Ok. (Continues narrating) When they were testing the engine...there was an accident, dani. (The rocket is about to blast off) (The ground shakes) (The belt rips and USApyon flies and accidentally press the button) (The rocket explodes) USApyon: That was when I died, dani. Inaho: Whoa, I'm sorry. But...wasn't it your own fault? USApyon: I guess, dani...After I died, I became a Youkai. After becoming a Youkai, I tried to go back to him...I heard the other scientists tell him to leave the lab, because he had caused the expensive rocket to be wasted. I tried to follow him, but I lost track of him. I came here when I heard that he might have come to this town in Japan. I want to meet him one more time. I have to apologize. So I was thinking we could ask Japanese Youkai for information. We've gotta make friends with Youkai. But I'm not very good at making friends... Inaho: Ah, me too...I don't have a lot of friends. (happily) Except you, guys, for you met me and you are all (in Snow White's voice) so kind to me. Chicken Little: Thanks, Inaho. Sashi: Yeah. We are your friends. USApyon: Help me, then, dani. Inaho: There's no way we can help. Penn: But, Inaho, (in Lucy's voice) we have to help him. USApyon: I see you have a point, dani. But what if I gave you this in return?! Inaho: Alright, let's look for that professor! USApyon: That sure changed your mind. Ryder: Let's go and find the Professor! Rubble: Yeah! Rocky: Yeah! (Hours Later) Inaho: I guess it's not that easy to find a Youkai. Ron: I don't see them at all. Kim: Well, the streets are full of them. USApyon: According to my Youkai pad, there should be some Youkai around here, dani. Ryder: Really? Inaho: There! Rocky: What? Did you find the Youkai? (The woman laughs) USApyon: She seem weird, but it's just a human, dani. Inaho: There!! ( The robber laughs) USApyon: Just another human, dani. Inaho: There!! (A baby giggling) USApyon: That's just a baby, dani. Inaho: Hmm...I guess there's no actual Yokai here... USApyon: Even though I heard there were tons in Japan. Inaho: Hmm..wait. Aren't we searching for Professor Kyuupi? USApyon: Professor Hyuuri! Inaho: Wouldn't it be faster to look for him from the start? (The Yokai Watch spotted a Yokai) USApyon: Now that you say it, I guess so, dani. Inaho: Well, lets ask around. But...I'm kinda bad at talking to strangers... USApyon: Ah, let's ask that old man, dani! Inaho: The old man? Ok! USApyon: Go on, dani. Inaho: Um..can you (The old man turned around and a tiny woman was on his head) USApyon: This is a Yokai, dani. Inaho: Wha?! A Yokai?! (Minutes later) Inaho: You're...Tattletell and Hungramps? USApyon: We'll get to the point. We're looking for a human, dani. Do you know of a scientist from America by the name of Professor Hyuuri? Hungramps: I've never heard of someone by that name...But we'll help you search. All: Oh, yeah! (A minute later) Inaho: Thank you! Ryder: Good luck finding Professor Hyuuri! Chase: Be careful out there! (Tattletell jumps onto the man's cheeks) Man: Things in Japan are so expensive...it makes everything a pain... (Tattletell lands on the people's cheeks, looking for Professor Hyuuri) (She lands on the man's cheek) Man: I can't believe Professor Hyuuri was admitted to the Sakura New Town hospital... Ryder: Was that...? Chase: Why, that must be! Zuma: Professor Hyuuri went to the hospital! (An hour later) (Inaho and friends arrive in the hospital) (USApyon opens the door) (They see Hyuuri on the bed) USApyon: There! Professor... Ron: So that's Professor Hyuuri... Ryder: What wrong with him? Man: Destroying your body like this...this isn't like you, Professor. It's not you fault that my rocket was destroyed. Come on, let's go back to the lab. Hyuuri: It's impossible...it's impossible to send a rocket into outer space. Man: We can make that rocket even better! Have you given up? Hyuuri: I said it's impossible, go home. That was all I could do. Hyuuri: (in USApyon's vision) Don't you see, Chibi? The rocket I've made will change history. (USApyon sadly walks out) Hyuuri's voice in vision: You'll get to ride in it and be the first animal in space. Ryder: Where is he going? Kim: Let's go talk to him. Skye: Yes, let's. Man: Professor, have you given up on everything? Hyuuri: You could say that. Man: Then why did you come to Japan? Didn't you come here because of the rumor that Japan had a way to better our rocket? If you've really given up, why would you even be here? (Meanwhile) (Two hours later) (The sun sets) Inaho: You're pretty surprised, huh... USApyon: The professor's long forgotten about our dream, dani... Ron: (smiles) What if you make it, USApyon? Ryder: Yeah! A space ship! You can make the rocket that the professor didn't it! USApyon: What are you saying, dani? Inaho: USApyon, you probably know lots about making this stuff! (USApyon stands up) USApyon: I did watch the professor all the time as he worked, dani...I see, that's it. Ryder: Me and the Paw Patrol will help you. But we need so Materials for the Rocketship. Sashi: I'm the Smartest Girl, and I can help you. USApyon: Alright! All: USApyon? (Meanwhile, in the hospital) (Hyuuri looks at the window) (Then looks at the rocket) (USApyon appears to talk to the professor) USApyon: I'm gonna make that rocket, dani! I'm gonna make the space ship that you won't! (The rocket falls) (Hyuuri gets up and walks to pick the rocket up) Hyuuri: Chibi... (His eyes fill with tears) USApyon: Professor...I'm gonna make you remember our dream by making that rocket, dani! (Meanwhile, in Nate's house) Nate: Jibanyan, what was that? Jibanyan: It's a limited edition Sailor Pier, nyan! There's gonnya be a live-action meowvie for it with NyaKB in it this winter! I was barely able to get it, nyan! Sue: Did I buy this? Big G. and Sneech: Or did it come from the mail? Whisper: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts